tenimyufandomcom-20200214-history
Platinum Pair
'Platinum Pair' (プラチナペア Purachinapea) is originally performed by Rikkai B's Marui Bunta (Acaba Mio) and Jackal Kawahara (Toda Shingo) in The Final Match Rikkai First feat. Shitenhoji. It has also been performed in Seigaku vs. Rikkai ~ Nationals by Yasukawa Junpei and Shiota Kohei. Romaji= Jackal: Oi, kora tako, oretachi no jitsuryoku mikubitten ja nee zo Marui: Shosen konna mon daroi Jackal: GOLDEN PAIR da to? Oretachi wa sono ue wo iku purachina PAIR Marui: Shosen konna mon daroi Jackal: Ore ga koko ni iru kagiri Dakyuu wa ushiro he toosanee YO POWER ANKLE hazushita ore wa Marui & Jackal: Omaetachi yori nijuubai hebiina PLAYER Jackal: Donna tama demo kanarazu uchikaesu ze TURN DEFENSE teppeki no mamori Nezumi hanabEAT Oi, Kikumaru, omae no akurobatto tsuuyou shinee zo Marui: Shosen konna mon daroi Jackal: Oishi fukubuchou, omae no TERRITORY wa mou doko ni mo nai Marui: Shosen konna mon daroi Ore no VOLLEY ga kyoui ka?　 Futari shite bibitten ja nee YO POWER WRIST wo hazushita ore wa Marui & Jackal: Omaetachi yori nijuubai hebiina PLAYER Marui: Tsunawatari demo, tecchuuate demo nai Daremo shiranai atarashii myougi "Jikansa jigoku" Jackal: Oi, kora tako, oretachi no jitsuryoku mikubitten ja nee zo Marui: Shosen konna mon daroi Marui & Jackal: Kore koso zenkoku NUMBER ONE DOUBLES no shin kocchou da! |-| Kanji= 桑原　おいコラタコ 　　　俺たちの実力見くびってんじゃねえぞ 丸井　所詮　こんなモンだろい 桑原　ゴールデンペアだとう 　　　俺たちはその上をいくバラチナペア 丸井　所詮　こんなモンだろい 桑原　俺がここにいる限り 　　　打球は後ろへ通さねえよ 　　　パワーアンクル外した俺は ２人　お前たちより２０倍へビーなプレイヤー 桑原　どうな球でも　必ず打ち返すぜ 　　　反復　守備　鉄壁の守り 　　　ねずむ花火ｉｔ！ 　　　おい菊丸 　　　お前のアクロバット　通用しねえぞ 丸井　所詮　こんなモンだろい 桑原　大石副部長 　　　お前のテリトリーはもうどこにまない 丸井　所詮　こんなモンだろい 　　　俺のボレーが脅威か 　　　二人してびびってんじゃねえよ 　　　パワーアンクル外した俺は ２人　お前たちより２０倍へビーなプレイヤー 丸井　網渡りでも　鉄柱当てでもない 　　　誰も知らない　新しい妙技 　　　時間差地獄！ 桑原　おいコラタコ 　　　俺たちの実力見くびってんじゃねえぞ 丸井　所詮　こんなモンだろい ２人　これこそ　全国ナンバーワンダブルスの新骨頂だぁ！ |-| English= Jackal: Hey ya over there, don't you look down on our abilities Marui: After all, you aren't better than this Jackal: Golden Pair you say? We are the ones going even higher, the Platinum Pair Marui: After all you aren't better than this Jackal: As long as I am here Not a single shot will go in behind me Having removed my power ankles, I am Marui & Jackal: Compared to you, a twentyfold heavier player Jackal: No matter what kind of ball, I'll surely return it The iron wall of turn defense "Nezumi hanabeat" Hey, Kikumaru, your acrobatics won't work here Marui: After all you aren't better than this Jackal: Oishi fukubuchou, your territory is nowhere to be seen anymore Marui: After all you aren't better than this You think my volley is a menace? Stop trembling, the both of you Having removed my power wrists, I am Marui & Jackal: Compared to you, a twentyfold heavier player Marui: It's no Tightrope Walking, not even Tecchuu Ate This is a new Myougi no one knows "Jikansa Jigoku" Jackal: Hey ya over there, don't you look down on our abilities Marui: After all you aren't better than this Marui & Jackal: This is the pinnacle of the number one doubles pair of the Nationals! Sources *Inarikami's LJ *TeniMyuSong @ Blogspot Category:Music